Legend of Zelda: Shadows of the Past
by St.James1
Summary: Three months have passed since the defeat of Ganondorf and peace has returned to Hyrule. However just days after the kings birthday a new darkness begins to show itself sending Link and Zelda off on a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Legend of Zelda

Prologue

Even though he was defeated, even as his reign of darkness came to an end he tried to resist; but his power failed him to the combined might of the  
Hero of Time and the seven sages. Even as the he was being sealed into sacred realm he released all his anger and hatred into his voice all at once.

"Curse you... Zelda! Curse you... sages! Curse you... Link! Someday... when this seal is broken... That is when I will exterminate your descendents!

And thus Ganondorf was deafeted and peace returned to Hyrule. However all is not as it seems. For somewhere deep in the dark places of the world a far  
older and more powerful evil was waking and waiting. Waiting for the the moment to strike out and destroy all that dwell in the light. And as it waited it gathered  
all its servants of old to send them out to do his deeds. Yet for now he waited... and waited...paitiently, for his time was coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I  
The Kings' Birthday

Three months have passed since the power of Ganondorf fell to the power of the Hero of Time, the Princess of Destiny, and the Sages. Since then peace had  
returned to Hyrule and all the lands beyond. Whats more the king Harkinian de Hyrule had returned from exile and took his rightful title as monarch. The first thing he  
did was summon the Hero of time to the csayiastle to give him a reward. Yet when he tried to the hero refused, saying he had no need for such things. The king  
surprised by his selflessness then desided to instead give him the freedom to come and go as he pleased; also to talk to the kings daughter whenever wanted much to his  
thanks and to the consile mens dislike, (not that they could say much against it).

So for the past three months the hero spent his time between travelling and spending time with the king and his daughter. This very said hero was right now  
resting beneath a tree in the middle of Hyrule feild. His name is Link. He was a young man, no older than seventeen. He wore a green tunic over a white long-sleeve  
under tunic and white leggings. He had well defined facell features: sapphire blue eyes, a thin bridged nose, thin lips, long angled pointed ears; and long messy-dirty  
blond hair which the majority was stuffed in a long green stocking hat.

"Hey!"

Link quickley awoke emidiatley and drew the master sword from it's sheath- which at the moment had been resting at his side with his Hylian shield- and turned  
to face his foe. He quickley lowerd his sword when he realized it was Navi, his fairy, and closest friend.

"Morning to you as well Navi though next to could have gently waken me up first before saying hello."

"Sorry, but I was in hurry. You see I have this letter for you from zelda and the king," Navi said; holding up a letter that had the kings royal seal on it.

Seeing it link sat up and recieved it from Navi. He then broke the seal and pulled out the letter and read it.

_ Young master Link _

_ I could never thank you enough for what you did for my people. You deserve a kings ransom in rupees and gold, yet you being the humble man you are will take no_  
_reward. Still I want to show some momentum of my gratitude which is why I want you to be my guest of honour at my birthday party this weekend. If you deside to come _  
_then you shall be my daughters' escort for the night and be seated at my right hand side durring the fest that will follow in the evening. I would have asked you _  
_myself but nowing how you travel about freely you can't exactly send a messenger after you so my daughter desided to ask Navi to deliver it for us. Anyways I hope you _  
_are able to come and if not then I understand anyways untile then solong now._

_King Harkinian de Hyrule._

After reading it Link showed it to Navi who afterwards started flying around out of happiness. "Well Link, what are you going to do?

"Navi, I think it's time we went to castle town again."

...

It was mide afternoon when Link and Navi arrived in castle town, and it was the craziest they hade ever seen it. People were all over the place as busy as  
bees. It became clear that the kings birthday was a very important event for the whole town to be involved. After winding his way through the bustling town he came to  
the taillers' shop and went in. As he went in the tailler looked up from some breeches he was sowing and looked up at Link.

"Hello young master. What might I do for you today?"

"Here for some new clothes sir."

"Let me guess, the kings birthday."

Link just looked at the man in surprise, "How did you know?!"

"Kid, lets just say that everybody; and I mean everybody has been invited." This left Link even more surprise. "Now don't just stand there in a daze, lets get  
your measurements."

It took Link only a few minuts to get measured for his new clothes and for the whole time he was wondering what the king was up to for him to invite everyone  
in Hyrule. After he was done the tailler told him to come the eve before the party. He the thanked him and left and didn't return till six days later.

...

It was the day of the party. Link woke up bright and early so that you he could get ready for it on time. When he was done he rode to the castle on Epona and  
came to the castle gates. The gaurds, reconizing him took him in to the throne room. Where he waited for the king. When the king arrived Link noticed how he too seemed  
to have gotten some new clothes. The King was a elderly man in his late fifties -in fact today was his sixtieth birthday- who was a bit shorter than Link in hight;  
but greatter in width. He wore a blue tunic with golden thread along the edges, underneath he wore white leggings and matching white under tunic. Draped over his  
shoulders was a red mantle and on his snow-white hair was a jeweled golden crown. When the king saw link he looked him up and down with his sky blue eyes and smiled.

"Good to see you again Link. Nice to see you decided to show up. And it appears you decided to dress up for the occation."

Link couldn't help but smile at this. His new clothes consisted of a blake tunic with silver thread on the edges, he wore a white under tunic and matching  
white leggings as well. He also wore blake knee-high boots that fitted him nicely and a blake belt with a silver buckle. And his ussually messy hair was colmed bake  
in a small pony tail.

"It's good to see you again as well your majesty, and I don't think could have chosen a better time for our next metting."

At this the king chuckled and replied, "True, true; speaking of time I think you better be looking for Zelda. The Guests will be arriving in the hour and if  
I'm not mistaken you are to be her escort tonight at the party."

Link just smiled at this. During the past three months him and Zelda had become very close. He would even sometimes sneak in during the night so that they  
could spend some extra time together alone. In truth Link had feelings for Zelda but he didn't confese to her of fear she didn't feel the same way. Link, already  
knowing where he could find zelda nodded his thanks to the king, bowed, and then headed in the direction of Zeldas' suite.

When Link arrived at the entrace to Zeldas' bedroom he quietly opened the door and snuck in. He looked around untile he located Zelda who was standing on her  
belcony looking out towards hyrule field. He quietly walked up behind her and then quickly turned her around so that she was looking straight up at him. When she saw  
it was him she smiled and embraced him tightly.`This caused Link to stiffen and become flushed for never before had she gretted him like this. She then looked up at  
him with a worried expression as if she had done something wronge. Link had by then regained his senses and and pulled her back into a tight embrace.

"It's wonderful to see you again Link." Zelda whispered in his ear.

"Likewise Zelda. Likewise," Link said as he began to stroke her golden hair in a very sothing motion. He eventually parted from her and looked her up and down.  
"Someone is looking beutiful today."

Zelda's face was flushed in an instant. Link continued looking her up and down. Her raiment was a light pink, decorated with golden assesories. Attached to her  
thin waist was a tabard depicting the hylian chrest. Her dress was low collard and sleevless making it a bit daring. Her pale face was framed with golden hair that was  
pulled back in a braided pony tail and on her head sat a golden tiara. No wonder she was reknown as the most beutiful woman in all of hyrule.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to get someone's attention."  
This caused Zelda to really flush. "Maybe I am. What do you think?" She then gave him a sly look.  
"I think you are. May I know who the luckie man is?"  
"Would you believe me if I said it was my escorts eyes."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because..." before Zelda could finish a gaurd came in telling them it was time for Link to bring the princess to the outer courtyard where the party would be  
taking place. They then dismised the gaurd followed out into the courtyard hand in hand. As the gaurds annonced them they entered to see the guests consisted of gorons  
and zoras all the hylians of castle town and and kakariko. Even the shiekah and the gerudo were there. As soon as they steped foot on the court yard the music for the  
first dance began begining the party.

And so throughout the rest of the day into the evening the guests danced, socialized, drinked, and as the sun began to go down, watch the fireworks. Afterwards  
they all sat down at the many long tables and prepared for when the food would be brought out. Link being the guest of hounor was seated at the right hand side of the  
king across from Zelda. So while people were waiting for the food they talked about the things that have transpired through the last three months. After many minutes  
of waiting the food was finally laid out for all the guests. The food varied depending on the many variety of guests there.

However before anyone could touch there food the king then stood up in his seat as if to address the crowd. There had been a rumor that the king was going to  
give a speech, and now it seemed those rumors were true.

"My dear Hylians and Shiekah. And Gorons, Zoras and Gerudo; today is as you all now my sixtieth birthday." At this there was a bunch of congratuations and  
happy birthdays from the Guests. "At last, though sixty years may seem fair and long for you to me they seem hardly too short a time to live among such excellent and  
admirable people such as yourselves." This was the kind of speech the people liked simple and straight to the point. "I don't know the majority of you as much as I  
would like, and of those I do know I like the lesser of far more than you deserve." At this the people were quiet not knowing if it was a compliment or insalt. "Now I  
hope you are all injoying yourself today because within six months time we all will returning here to celebrate my daughter Zelda's eightenth birthday." This got a  
hole bunch of congratulations Zelda from the guests. After they quieted down the king continued, "Today also marks the end of three months of peace. Three months since  
the darkness lifted. Three months since we were liberated by the hero of time. In fact he is here today, if you want to meet him that is." The whole crowd shouted  
their approval to this. The king taking this as a sign to continue turned towards Link and said, "Stand now Hero of Time, let all of hyrule know who their savior is."  
Link slowly stood up and looked around at all the faces and as his gaze fell on Zelda's she gave him a beaming smile that took away all his nervousness. He then smiled  
back letting her know he was okay. The king then continued speaking, "This young man here is Link. He is the hero of time. Today he stands amoung you all as my guest  
of hounor. He saved use all from the hands of the evil king Ganondorf and as thanks for what he has done for all of us I would like to give him a position in the  
hylian army; if he accepts my offer that is." Link at this point was very surprised. He looked across at Zelda and the look she gave him made him think that perhaps  
accepting would be the right idea. After thinking it over some more he then turned towards the king and replied loudly enough for everyone to here, "Your majesty... I  
accept." This earned from the crowd a roar of approval. The king then turned towards Link, a smile on his face, "in that case meet me in the throne room tomorrow for  
the knighting ceremony." the king then sat down and signaled for the meal to begin.

Throughout the meal Link kept his mind off what had just conspired by talking some more with Zelda. That's basically how it went for the meal. Everyone was  
enjoying thier fill. About an hour later the king exused himself from the table and headed of to his room to retire for the night. As he entered his room he was  
surprised to see the lanturns lit and the curtains pulled back so that moonlight streamed thruogh the window. What shocked him most was that someone was in his room as  
well.

"I suppose you think that was terribly generous and cleaver of you." The king let out a sigh of relefe when he realized it was only Rauru the sage of light.  
"Come on Rauru. Did you see Links' face? It was almost commical."  
"Yes I did, but unless you forgot he dosn't like being rewarded."  
"In defense my friend it was originally my daughters' idea. It was only after giving it some thought that I decided to go along with it. And for your own  
information he had a choice he didn't have to accept the offer."  
"Could you at least tell me why you so much went along with the idea?"  
The king remained quiet for a while before replying, "I felt like I owed something to..."  
"To his father." The king just nodded his head to this. "In that case I hold nothing against you old friend. Well I think I better be going, it was a long day  
and you're going to need your strengh tomorrow when the concile confronts you."  
"No arguing with you there. I'll probably be hearing about it for all of tomorrow."  
"More like for three days if ask me and it'll probably be the talk of the kingdom for much longer."  
"Perhaps but one thing is for sure the day is over and it's time I was of to bed. Goodnight Rauru."  
"Goodnight dear Harkinian, and goodby untile our next meeting," and with that he left like dust in the wind leaving the king lone in his room to ponder what  
had just accrued there.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own legend of Zelda

Chapter two  
A Shadow Returns

What happened that day was the topic of talk for longer than either Rauru or Harkinian thought. Nearly five days later it was still the talk of the kingdom.

The day after the party was the day of Link's knighting ceremony. He arrived wearing the same clothes he wore to the party with an exception of a shirt of chain mail underneath. As he crossed the distance of the throne room to the throne where the king sat with the knighting sword he felt the gaze of everyone there on his back, it made him a bit nervous, yet as he made eye contact with Zelda he felt all his worries wash away and his courage return. He walked up bravely towards the throne and then took a knee began to say the oath he had been practicing to say overnight.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Hyrule, and to the Lord and King of the realm, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, from this hour henceforth, until death take me, or the world end and begin again. This I swear, so say I Link the Hero of Time to the King of Hyrule."

After he finished speaking the king then taped the flat of the sword on both of Link's shoulders, "I now doubt you Sir Link, the Hero of Time and knight of Hyrule. And I will not forget the oath you have sworn, and will not fail to award what is given: your fealty with my love, acts of valour with honour, and any oath-breaking with vengeance. Now rise knight of Hyrule, your duty begins now."

In the four days that followed Link spent his time between training with the other knights, patrolling the streets, and guarding the princes on the night shift.

On his fifth day one of the older knights named Barnabos was called in sick so they asked Link if he would like to take his night shift patrol route. Link decided he would.

That night as he was returning back to the castle around a hour before the dawn he heard voices coming from behind one of the houses. He walked towards the voices to see what was going on, however as soon as he was in ear shot he stopped dead still because what he heard made his blood run cold.

"Triforce...? No I don't know anything really about the triforce."

Link recognized the voice as the owner of the shooting gallery, however the other person's voice he couldn't here so he didn't know who it was, yet something kept him from going to see who it was. It was almost like a sudden fear had taken over him and kept him from moving. Yet if he wasn't scared already he most certainly scared now after hearing what they were discussing about next.

"The Hero of Time? Of course I know of him everybody dose... Last I heard he has residence at the castle... Yeah he's a knight of Hyrule... Every now and then I see him patrolling the streets in the day time... At night? Probably guarding the princess Zelda. You ask me I see no one better for the job. Why do you ask? Is he in trouble or something."

Link new he heard enough. He then doubled back down a side alley and took a detour around the outskirts of the city to the market and then trailed the main road to the castle. When he got there he headed straight to Zelda's' room not stopping to tell the guard at her door what he was doing there. When he barged in he nearly fell over from the force. Fortunately he recovered his balance if not his composer, unfortunately Zelda had been in the middle of changing and was right now standing in nothing but her small clothes.

"Link", Zelda shrieked a little louder than necessary.

"Zelda", Link said just as loud as he quickly averted his gaze. His eyes rested on her bath robe which was laying on her bed. He then dashed to her bed and grabbed her robe and then tossed it to her without turning around.

"Thank you Link... You can look now"

Link turned around until they made eye contact. His face flushed again when he saw the robe was translucent. Once he finally regained his composer he remembered why he was there and found his words

"Sorry Zelda. I didn't know you were changing. I came because there's something I need to tell you."

"Speak." He then told her in a brief yet perfectly detailed version of what had taken place in the streets.

When he was finished Zelda was left standing in fear. "Are you sure."

"Positive. I heard them myself... or at least one of them. Someone was asking about the triforce and then he was asking about me, and then he was told about how I am part of the guard and about how I guard you at night. I didn't stay to here the rest. I came back right after that to tell you what happened."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. However I don't think it is anyone friendly."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. For now lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we will bring it up with your father." With that Link left and headed to his own room. Little did he know that he wouldn't be seeing Zelda tomorrow.

...

Link woke up the next morning to a bunch of ruckus. When he asked one of the guards what happened the news made him nearly faint.

"The princess is missing. It was discovered that she was gone nearly two hours ago. No one knows where she is."

Link knew if there was a time to tell the king what happened last night it was now. "Where is the King? I need to talk to him."

"He is holding a meeting with the console and the sages in the throne room."

With that Link was racing down the halls and corridors to the throne room. When he got there he saw the guard spoke true. There was the king sitting on his throne, head bent down, grief written all over his face; and on one side of the room was the console members, and on the other side were the sages: young Saria, strong Darmania, stubborn Ruto, silent (and deadly) Impa, aggressive Naboru, and ancient, old Rauru. When he entered everyone turned to see who it was. When they saw who it was they gestured for him to join them.

"Link, so glad you could join us," the king said, his voice thick with sadness and sorrow. He then looked at Link with a look of desperation. "Link, if you have anything to say that could help us find my daughter then please say it.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I don't... but I do have something to say." And so he told them the events of last night, (with the exception of when barged in on Zelda while she was semi-nude). When he was done there was complete silence. The king looked like he was about to speak when a guard ran in.

"Forgive me for intruding your majesty but this was found in your daughters' room. He then walked towards the king and handed him a sheet of parchment.

"Where did you get this."

"It was found nailed to the wall behind your daughters' mirror, your majesty."

The king looked over the note once, his turning paler with each second that passed. When he was finished he looked it over a second time. He then read it out loud.

_Harkinian_

_I have your daughter. You have up to the end of this month. Travel to the tower of winds. At the top of the tower is the palace of winds; I am holding your daughter there. Bring me the triforce. Give to me and I give you your daughter. Reminder you have up to the end of this month._

_Vaati_

After the king finished there was silence in the room. Link studied their faces carefully and saw that Rauru was looking distraught, almost terrified.

"Rauru, do you know who Vaati is."

Everyone then turned towards the sage as he lowered his head before raising his head to face the crowd. "Yes, I know him. Hundreds of years ago there was a race called the picori. Vaati was one of them. One day he stow a magic cap from his master Ezlo. The cap was able to grant the wish of the person who wore it. He used it to become Hyrule's one and only mage. He did many evils including trying to drain the light force of the princess of that time. He succeeded in draining part of it, but it transformed him into a monster; a demon. He was eventually sealed away. It seems someone has found a way to free him. I have a feeling he has higher aims of power this time. He must be stopped!"your daughter

When he finished there was silence again, then Link said, "I will do it. I will go to the palace of wind and rescue Zelda from Vaati. I swore to protect my country and king, and it seems this is the time to fulfill my vows. Your Majesty send me to the palace of wind. I promise I wont return without your daughter."

The king looked long and hard at Link before slowly nodding his head. "Very well Link. You have my permission to head for the tower and palace of wind. Get your rest tonight for I'll make sure you start tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**HeDisclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda **

Chapter III

Setting Out

Link was on Epona riding through Hyrule field. Today he was setting out to find Zelda. He had gotten up at six o'clock so that he could get an early start. He wanted to find Zelda as soon as possible. As he neared the entrance to the kokiri forest he pulled out the map that Rauru had given him. It was a map of old Hrule, nearly a thousand years old. He closely compared it to a current map of hyrule and concluded that the minish woods were south of kokiri forest. He then turned towards the forest. Digging his heels into Epona he worked her into a trot. He needed to hurry, if he was going to make it before night fall.

**Author's Notes:I know it's a really short chapter but I thought it would be nice to have a break from the really long ones. The next two are going to be short as well. **

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Zelda**

**Chapter 5**

The Minish Woods

By the time Link arrived at the kokiri village the sun was already down. He was tired, and so was Epona, so he decided to rest there and go visit the deku shrub tomorrow. He went to his old tree house and laying down on the floor, (the bed was too small) he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

...

When he woke up it was an hour till noon. Link swore for he hade wanted to start early again. He quickly gathered his things and then went straight for the deku scrub. When he got there he was surprised to see the deku scrub was another foot taller than before.

"Greetings Deku Scrub."

"Greetings Link. What may I have to the pleasure of this meeting."

"Deku Scrub, the princess has been captured by a sorcerer named Vaati. He is holding here in the palace of winds. Only the Picori now where it is. They dwell in the minish woods just south of here, but only children can see them. How can I find them since I am no longer a child."

"Go to the minish woods. Seek out the picori sage Ezlo. He will help you find the palace of winds."

Link, taking the deku shrubs advice went in search of Ezlo. When he finally reached the minish woods it was half past three. He knew he had to hurry if he wanted to find Ezlo before nightfall. After walking through the forest for almost three hours with no luck he was almost about to give up when he heard a noise off to his left. He quickly turned to see what it was to see nothing. He then started to feel like he was being watched. He then turned around as fast as he could to find a strange creature looking at him. It was the same size of a kokiri, but it was no kokiri. Its face was almost animal like, it was hard to tell; (most of it was hidden by a long white beard). It had long white hair and wore robs and leaned on a wooden staff that at the top was carved like a bird.

Link stared it down with his sword in hand, preparing for a attack. However the stranger held up his hand and said, "Easy now, I mean you no harm. Now what brings you here to the minish woods, hylian?"

After a moment Link loward the master sword before responding. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who? A friend? In that case good luck, you could search for days and find no one; if you don't know your way that is."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm at the moment not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a wise man."

"Wise man? Well I guarantee you that I am the wisest one from here to hyrule."

"No, I'm... I'm looking for a sage."

"Sage, eh? Which one? You know there are more than one, right hylian?"

"Okay, first thing first. How do you know I am a hylian? I don't even know what you are. Seriously, what are you?"

"I am not a 'what'. I am a who. I'm Ezlo."

**I know it's another short chapter, and the next one is probably going to be short as well. Maybe a little longer than this one. Anyways Please Review and have a good one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter V  
A Stay at Ezlo's

"Link had no idea how to react. This... stranger in front of him was Ezlo, the picori sage he had been looking for. After realizing he was staring, he took a step forward and extended his hand. "In that case you are the one I'm looking for. By the way, my name is Link."

"Pleased to meet you Link," Ezlo said as he took Link's hand and shake it. "What brings you to the minish woods that you search for me?"

"I need the location of the tower of winds."

Ezlo then looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why do you want to find the tower of winds?"

"So that I can find, and stop Vaati."

At this Ezlo's eyes widened and he quickly looked around, as if to make sure no one had heard. "Come with me Link. We'll go to my house where we can have a proper talk."

...

After following Ezlo through the forest they finally came to a tree with a door carved into it. Once they had stepped inside Ezlo then locked the door, barred the windows, pulled the curtains shut, and lit a candle on the table in the middle of the room. He then gestured for Link to sit down. After doing so Ezlo leaned in close towards Link who did the same and spoke in a whisper, "How do you know about Vaati?"

After explaining what had happened at the castle with the disappearance of the princess Zelda; and the note that was found along period of silence followed. Finally Ezlo let out a sigh and then spoke.

"There isn't much I can help you with boy for you aren't just going up against a mage, but a demon."

"Can you at least tell me where I can find him and how to defeat him!" By now Link was starting to lose his patience.

After letting out another sigh Ezlo spoke again, "He most likely has the tower invisible to make it harder to find, however you'll know when you're close to it because it is most likely that a lot of wind will be coming from it.

Now, as for defeating him you need to destroy the dark mirror."

"And how do I do that?"

"The same way you destroy any other mirror, you smash it. Now that's the easy part. The hard part is getting past Vaati who guards it at all time."

"Okay, where do you think he'll be holding Zelda?"

"Most likely in the palace of winds which lies at the top of the tower. That's probably where he has the mirror as well. Well lad that's all I have to say to you."

"well, thanks for your help anyways Ezlo."

"Just be careful boy."

"I will be," and with that Link left and began his search for the tower of winds.

** Sorry it took me so long but I was delayed. Now the next chapter will probably be a little longer so please be patient with me. Again sorry for the long delay. **

**Please respond **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Legend of Zelda**

Chapter VI  
Tower of Winds

After a days travel Link finally came back to the entrance of the kokiri forest. It was nearly midday when he exited the woods and trees and came to hyrule field. Looking up at the sky Link began to wonder just how long it would take for him to find the _tower of winds. _He knew walking would take to long so, taking out the _ocarina of time _he played Epona's song and waited for her to arrive. After a minute of waiting Epona finally arrived. Quickly mounting her back into the saddle he turned her towards the horizon and sped off.

After a few moments of riding Link quickly realised that he had no idea where he was going or where to look. Ezlo had told him that the tower was going to be in the windiest part of Hyrule, but that could be just about anywhere in Hyrule. Doubt began to creep into Link's heart. What if he wasn't able to find the tower in time? What if he arrived too late? What if Zelda was killed before he found her? What if Vaati had already killed her and all of this was for nothing? "If that's the case then I will at least avenge her," Link said to himself.

Even as he was saying this he saw a small blue light heading towards him. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Navi the fairy. When she reached Link he had already halted Epona and was now waiting for her to land; which she did on his shoulder.

"Hey Link!" Greeted Navi as always, in a cheerful sunny mood, as if she had no care in the world. "Hey Navi. It's good to see you to."  
"So how is your search for Zelda?" At this Link cast his gaze down and clutched at his heart as if it was in pain. In fact it was. The thought of her being held prisoner, and the idea that he might not find her in time made his heart ache as if it was breaking into pieces. Yet he had no idea why it did. Looking back up at Navi he said in a rather low voice that the search was a bit poor at the moment.  
"I have a clue to finding her but It could lead to anywhere in Hyrule."  
"What is the clue?" Link then told Navi about how he needed to find the windiest part of Hyrule, saying that the tower of winds was most likely there. "It's at the top that I'll find the palace of winds where Zelda is being held prisoner by Vaati." There was silence for a moment before an idea popped into Navi's head.  
"Hey, Link! For the last few days there has been a very strong wind coming from the area north of Hyrule castle."

At this Link stood up fast causing Navi to fall off his shoulder. He then picked her off the ground; hope, joy, and wonder swelling up inside of him. "Do you think you can show me where exactly!" Navi just nodded, still a little dizzy from hitting the ground. Link then leaped onto Epona and spurred her in the direction of Hyrule castle. "Don't worry Zelda. I'm coming. Just hold on."

By the time Link reached castle town the sun was starting to go down over the horizon. Since it was late the streets weren't so crowded so he didn't have to worry about Epona running over anyone. Within minutes he had made it out of town and was now approaching the gate in the path that led to hyrule castle. The gate was shut so he had to slow Epona to a halt to keep from crashing into it. The guard there quickly raised his lance; but lowered it as soon as he saw it was Link.  
"Sir Link!" exclaimed the guard as he lifted his visor reveling a young man that Link recognized as Erik, one of the newer recruits.

"Hello Erik, mind opening the gate for me."  
"Yes sir, right away sir." Erik then turned towards gate and ordered the gaurds on the other side to raise the gate. As they did turned back to Link and realized something was wronge. "Where's the Princess, Link?"  
"I haven't found her yet, but I have a lead. However for the moment I need to get through here, quickly!"  
When he finished speaking the gate was finally opened. After saying goodbye to Erik and the other guards he the kicked Epona into a full out run and headed straight towards the castle.

As he neared the castle Link noticed that Navi was right. There was indeed a very strong wind coming down from directly behind the castle. After passing the gate that stood between him and the castle Link realized he had a problem. The castle was tucked tightly in a very narrow valley. He soon realized the only way to get to the other side was by going straight through the castle. "What ever works I guess. Might as well update the king on the search while I'm at it. So, after announcing himself, and waiting for the guards to lower the drawbridge, he then took in a deep breath and walked into the castle.

Link ran quickly and quietly through the castle halls. He was determined to get to the other side as soon as possible so that he could find the tower of wind and rescue princess Zelda. He would pass by the occasional servant or maid but he heed them little attention; all he cared about was reaching the other side. After turning a corner he halted and pulled out his map of the castle. After finding his location he confirmed that he had to take a few more turns before he reached the entrance to the outer court yard. All he had to do after that was climb over the north wall and he would be on the other side.  
"Hang on Zelda, I'm almost there. Just hang on."

Link did it. It was a bit difficult but he did it. He finally reached the other side. Navi wasn't kidding when she said there was a lot of wind coming from this area. The wind was so strong that Link had to put on his iron boots to keep himself from being blown backwards. After looking around he realised that Ezlo was right when he said it was likely invisible. After rummaging through his pouch and bag he pulled out the _lens of truth_ and held it up to his eyes.  
Nothing could have repaired him for what he saw. The tower was as wide as hyrule castle and was so tall that the top was hidden within the clouds. "_At the top's the palace of wind and vaati, and Zelda," _Link thought.  
"I knew I'd find you here." came a voice from behind. Link turned around to find the sage Rauru standing behind him. "Hullo Rauru. What is it that you have to tell me?"

"Nothing only that you should be wary when climbing this tower. The powers of darkness control its upper reaches. Danger could be hiding around any corner; you must be careful."

"I know, and I will but I have to hurry." With that turned towards the tower and was about to open its double doors when Rauru called him to stop. "Before you go you should take this." he said as he presented link with a small wooden chest. Link opened it to find four small jewels. "These jewels are the keys that will allow you asses to the top of the tower where you will find the palace of winds."

After taking the four jewels and thanking the ancient sage he then turned towards the wooden doors of the tower opened them and headed inside.

The climb up the tower was very long and for the most part uneventful. There was the occasional spider and bat that tried to mess with him, and as he got closer to the top a couple of skeletons, but for the most part nothing.  
Aside from these few fights he only really stopped to take a couple swigs of water, and a quick meal of bread and cheese.

That's basically how it was the entire ascent. When he finally got to the top he was half asleep from boredom and fatigue. Collapsing against the wall he toke out a bottle of water and toke another swig from it. Seeing a window on his left he decided to take a look outside. His mouth hit the floor (not literally) when he saw that he was already up in the clouds.

"I'm getting close... I'm almost there." It was then that he remembered Rauru's warning, '_The powers of darkness control its upper reaches. Danger could be hiding around any corner; you must be careful.' _Even though the climb was mostly uneventful he knew better than to question Ruarus' advice.

After resting a bit more he got up and continued his climb. Eventually the path leveled out and became wider. At the end of the path- at the other side of the tower- he saw a pair of double wooden doors. when he got closer he could make out four small indents where the doors meet. He then remembered the jewels Rauru gave him and decided this was the time to use them.

"I sure hope this works," was all Link could think as he placed each jewel in the right spot. After doing so the jewels began to shine brightly- almost as if four small stars had descended from the heavens and were now shining in front of him- and then with a loud crack and a much brighter flash the doors were flung open as if by some invisible force.

"I've reached the towers peek, now to shine some light into the darkness!" With that said Link ran through the now open doors and into the clouds heading for the palace of winds.


End file.
